Say the Pledge
by Ihopeyougetanosebleed
Summary: America makes England say the Pledge of Allegiance to his USA flag Boxers. Arthur has a better idea. USUK


**A/N: This is Nastya and this is my first lemon. Wait! Don't run away! **

**I'll just keep getting awesomer...minor lemon this time, though.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia it would be rated MA for a better reason.**

**Warnings: Disrespect to the American Flag/Pledge of Allegiance (but, I mean, c'mon. This is Hetalia.) and a blowjobs because we need more USUK blowjobs.**

"You got it wrong again. It's 'to the republic'." Alfred said, hauling one of Arthur's suitcases up the stairs and into his bedroom.

"Why do I have to learn the bloody pledge anyway?" Arthur asked, absolutely annoyed at the idea. Since England's house was loud and crowded and filled with tourists because of the Olympic games. He would have just dealt with it and stayed home but Alfred had _insisted _he come stay at America's house. And now he was making him learn the Pledge of Allegiance.

"Because you're here. And you'll hear it a lot."

"But you invited me here!"

"Do you not want to stay?" Alfred pouted and looked like he was about to cry. Arthur felt his heart tug a bit. He rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll learn the pledge."

Alfred immediately brightened. The crush he had on Iggy had been...'growing' lately and when he heard about the ruckus going on at Iggy's house he immediately got excited. He would be staying at his house. Next to his room. Well, there was an adjoining bathroom separating them, but still. He looked back up at Alfred, "What is it?"

Arthur huffed and sat down on the double bed, "I Pledge Allegiance, to the flag...of the United States of America...and to the republic..what are you..? Ah!"

Alfred had distracted him by throwing the last suitcase onto the bed, tripped over the other one. And he had just landed in Iggys lap.

Both countries started blushing furiously and Alfred quickly excused himself to his room.

The flight to America's house had been one of the worst Iggy had ever had. Usually he enjoyed being on airplanes. But this one had made him terribly nervous.

He was going to be sharing a bathroom with Alfred and it would be as close as he got to seeing him naked. And no tossing, because that would give him away.

The Briton grabbed a towel and his boxer-and-button-up pajamas from his suitcase. Alfred was downstairs playing video games or something, so Arthur could take a shower without being interrupted. He stripped and turned the water on extra hot. He suddenly realized he was missing soap. Looking into the shower he found the thinnest, slightest, littlest bar of soap and decided that Alfred must keep things like that in his bathroom somewhere.

Letting the water run and steam up the room he starting searching through the drawers. The last one, which hinge seemed to be broken, didn't hold soap but something a _lot_more interesting.

A messy, ¼ full bottle of lube was lying on its side in the drawer. Underneath it was looked like a shrine to him. Pictures from summers at the pool and some of him from when we had green hair, a tongue piercing (as well as some others) and only wore black, almost painted on, leather pants.

"How cute." Arthur said to himself "Also a bit creepy..." It reminded him of being a teenager.

The sudden image of Alfred wanking to him made Iggy turn the shower dial to freezing cold.

When Arthur was just slipping his boxers on a loud knocking on the door, coming from America's side, interrupted him.

"Hey! I have a surprise-slash-test for you!" The doorknob turned and opened. Arthur made a mental facepalm. He had forgotten to lock the other side of the door.

Another realization made him mental facepalm again. It seemed that Alfred was only wearing his bomber jacket,zipped up, which was hanging over his stuff, which was hopefully covered.

A slight pink tint colored Alfred's cheeks. This was immediately followed by a quick scan of Arthurs exposed chest. Some hair was stuck to Arthurs forehead, making him look all too sexy.

"Alfred?" the British accent interrupted him "Are you wearing pants?"

"Uhh...come in here, okay?" the American grabbed Arthur's hand and stepped back into his bedroom.

"Seriously...are you wearing pants?"

"Do boxers count?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Sure. Now, why am I in here?"

"I want you to say the pledge to the flag." Alfred started playing with his zipper. Arthur looked around, searching for the flag, "Where?"

"Um..." Alfred unzipped his bomber jacket and threw it on his bed. Underneath was his oh-god-I-hope-I'm-not-drooling abs and the most ridiculous things Arthur had ever seen. Red and white striped boxers with stars around the waistband.

"What. The hell. Are those?"

"My USA! boxers..." Alfred answered "I don't have any other flags around since I see them constantly...so...say the pledge."

"Do they have to be _on your body?_" Arthur asked "And isn't this disrespectful?"

"Shit, I never thought of that."

"Nevermind."

"So, will you do it?" he asked, cerulean eyes not meeting the emerald ones, "I guess, get on your knees?"

"Is this some kind of obscure way to get me to-" Arthur smirked

"No! No! Nononononononono!" his reaction was way too quick and this gave the Brit a terribly delicious idea.

"Like this?" he got on his knees right in front of America's covered junk. The bespectacled American gulped and nodded, "Get it over with."

"Hey, you were the one who wanted me to do this..."

"Yeah, yeah, just do it."

Arthur moved his head a bit, almost nose to front-of-boxers with Alfred.

"I Pledge Allegiance..." Arthur started "To the _dick_" he put his fingertips on the waistband of America's boxer. Alfred's head snapped down to look at him, "What are you-?"

"Of the United States of America" he lifted his head "And to the _blowjob_that I am about to give..." he kissed the skin right above the stars. Alfred's eyes started to bulge and his boxers did the same.

"A sucking off...under blue eyes...with cumming and swallowing...for me." the boxers were suddenly ripped off.

"Arthur...that was really..." another kissed was placed on Alfred, this time on his tip. He breathed in sharply.

"Yes? Was really what?" Arthur asked

"...h-hh-hot..."

"Mmm, good." with that he closed his lips around Alfred's erection, his tongue running across the slit. Alfred gasped and tilted his head back, his glasses slipping. His knees were growing weak as Arthur took him into his mouth more, raising his enormous eyebrows and sucking Alfred harder. Alfred shook his head and moaned again as the Briton deep throated him.

His teeth grazed the base of America's cock. The moaning increased by a lot and Alfred tried to push Arthurs head away. But he refused to let go of America's dick, only insisting on sucking is harder.

"Nooo! I-I'm gonna c-cum!" he gasped

Arthur just pulled away slightly and continued sucking him off.

"Seriousl-" Alfred unloaded into Arthurs mouth. To his surprise England _swallowed._ He thought he was just kidding about that. Arthur pulled away and wiped his mouth, cringing slightly.

"Oh…my…god."

"So, do I qualify for staying here?" England asked.

"Oh my god, yes, always, yes." Alfred collapsed on his bed "Please."

The other was quiet, still on the floor. America lifted his head and saw Arthur with his eyes closed and his hand down his boxers, taking care of his painfully neglected cock.

Alfred coughed to get Arthurs attention.

"Need help with that?"

**You like?**

**Review then?**


End file.
